Xerographic Supreme Xi-Dragon Queen God Empress
Xerographic Supreme Xi-Dragon Queen God Empress & Primordial Bestial Titan God Empresses / Legacy of The First Ascendant & The Original Digi-Destined--The New Successors of The Great Ancients & Rise of The New Kingdom & The New Millennium is a fan fictional television series / movie / video game / toy franchise that is based on Neo Sailor Moon & Digimon Fusion Kai. This is the Third multi-crossover story. This is rewite of both the Sailor Moon & Digimon series with The storyline from Dragon Ball, Dragon Baal Z, Dragon Ball GT, & Dragon Ball Z Kai & Kingdom Hearts. This is alos a multi-crossover with Sonic The Hedgehog, Bakugan Battle Bralwers, Looney Tunes Zero, Yu-Gi-Oh !, Yu-Gi-Oh ! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh ! 5D' S, Loonatics Unleashed, Kingdom Hearts, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Devil May Cry, God Of War, HighSchool DxD, & InuYasha . 'Digi-Destined' Original Digi-Destined *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' *''Dawn Kasaumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' *''Shiro Kasaumori & Dracomon'' *''Rei Sabia & Lopmon'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Monodramon'' *''Mira Kurosaki & Veemon'' *''Kiyo Kurosaki & Dorumon'' New Digi-Destined 'Sailor Soldier Universe / Sailor Senshi Civilization' 'Neo Soldiers' 'Sailor Soldier High Council' 'Autobots' 'Legendary Duelists' 'Time Space Administation Bureau' *Nanoha Takamachi *Fate Testaross Harlaown *Hayate Yagami *Signum *Vita *Shamal 'Holy Knights' 'Loonatics' 'Angels' 'Fallen Angels' 'Devils' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' 'Keybalde Warriors' 'Allies' 'Worlds' 'Movies' 'Television Shows' 'Video Games' 'Trivia' *Serena is called The X-Dragon '''she is a direct descendant of The Holy Dragon King: '''King Zaiku & The Dark Dragon Queen: Queen Mizuki. *Serena can also weild the all-powerful '''X-Blade '''because she is revealed to be Kingdom Hearts' counterpart & soul protector. *Serena & Tai are the main protangonists of this series. *Serena's personality is different in this story, meaning she is smart, responsible, & she never gets into trouble. Category:X Millennium Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Royal Burst Limit Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Masters: The Legacy of The Greatest Legends in Existence & Rise of The Glorious Platinum Millennium--The Divine Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconic Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:Eternal True Heiresses Of The Solar System & Legacy Of The Legendary Bestial God Slayers- Kamikaze Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Divinity Zero Raid Maximum / Infinite Crystal Star Galaxy Imperial Primordial Beast God Millennium DX Surge Storm Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions